


Snowy

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First time seeing snow, Fluff, just a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Authors could be unobservant sometimes, sometimes while new things are happening





	Snowy

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but it is fine. I meant to have more and I might add on more in this universe. But right now have this. I was listening to Snowy and Waterfall from the Undertale ost while writing this.

Logan sat at his desk typing away at the newest novel he was working on. He wasn’t sure how long he had been working on it, but inspiration had hit him and he wasn’t really one to stop when things were going really well. He stretched as he leaned back in the computer chair, noticing that it had gotten a bit darker in his office. The man sighed and got up, pulling the jacket he was wearing closer around him in the slight chill the room had gained. He did need to find something to eat before going back to his work.

In the living room he found Virgil spread out on the couch scrolling through his phone. He looked up and smiled softly, “Hey Lo. Did you notice the snow?” The question caused Logan to pause in his trek to the kitchen.

“It snowed?” He turned and looked out the window and mentally corrected himself. It was still snowing. “Oh.” His thoughts were interrupted by the soft laughter coming from Virgil. It caused a slight blush to blossom on Logan’s face. “I grew up further south, so I’ve never been anywhere that had snow before.” He defended himself softly.

“I get that. Come on, we need to get you dressed in something warmer if we’re going to go outside.”

“Why would we go outside? It is cold.”

“Because I want to play in the snow with you, ya nerd.”


End file.
